


Red

by volfai



Series: Jeanmarco week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, JeanMarco Week, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volfai/pseuds/volfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where whenever someone who loves you touches you, it leaves a smudge of paint (with different colours for different kinds of love).</p>
<p>Contribution for JM week day 2 - Paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Marco’s touch was never supposed to leave a red mark on the empty canvas that was Jean’s skin. It was supposed to stay yellow, for friendship, or orange, for fascination, or pink, for appreciation. _Everything_ but red. His feelings weren't supposed to show. 

* * *

 

Jean looked at the red stain on his skin, the paint that showed Marco’s feelings. It would've been invisible on Marco’s colourful, and thus loved, skin. But compared to the utter lack of colours on Jean’s body, it was almost fluorescent. Love wasn't a thing he’d ever known, so the yellow that Marco once left was astonishing to him.

But he’d be lying if he said he hadn't noticed how Marco’s yellow touches slowly turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this into a longer fic, but I wanted to finish at least on of the days on time, so it stayed really short.
> 
> My [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dvolfai.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
